CRASH
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: the aliens spaceship crashes in the middle of the battle kish escapes with the mew aqua and tart thinks hes stil on the ship. is he and will he be ok when they find him.
1. Chapter 1

A red haired girl ran down the street. The rain hanging of her hair like crystals. "Im going to be late" the girl cried increasing hair pace. 5 minutes later the girl reached the pink building café mew mew. "Ichigo your late again" ryou scolded. "sorry ryou" Ichigo says running past him to get changed.

5 hours later

"Few im so tired" Ichigo says sitting down.

"Girls the aliens are in the park" Ryou shouts.

The girls run to the park transforming on the way. The three aliens stood there looking for the mew aqua. By the time the mews got there Kish had found it. "ha-ha mews you're a bit to late" he gloats.

"Kish give it here now" Ichigo shouts at him.

"no" he says dodging Mints arrow.

The fight goes on the mews are winning when Kish teleports off. Within 5 minutes of his disappearance the alien ships crashes down in front of them sending them all flying into trees. "oof" Ichigo says slamming into a tree hard.

She looks round and sees everyone else getting up to. Suddenly a shout drew her attention away from her friends.

"Kish was on" that ship Tart yells.

"are you sure tart" Pai asks sternly.

"yes were else would he be" Tart distort voice replies

"ok we'll have to search the ship" he sighs.

**Hi sorry its so short but I had the idea for it for weeks but couldn't think of how to do it. So anyway hopefully the next chapter will be longer ok so i sorta tried 2 edit is this better?**


	2. Chapter 2

They both went on board the ship. Pai went straight to the control room to see if there was any video recording of what had happened. Tart started to search.

"hay what's that". Pudding says pointing at a glowing thing in the ship.

She went on board and picked it up.

"Taru-Taru" Pudding shouts him.

"what and don't call me that" Tart says angrily.

Pudding shows him what she had in her hand.

"were did you find that" Tart shouts.

"over there" she points.

"that's were Kish keeps the mew aqua"

he says running of to find Pai. Lettuce walked next to Pudding.

"so shall we help them?"

she asks.

"sure" Pudding says bouncing after Tart.

In the control room

Pai and tart were watching a video on a screen. It showed an alien who was identical to Kish cutting some wires.

"ha-ha brother" the alien says.

"let me go katio" Kish shouts.

"sure" Katio

so cutting the ropes.

"why cant he teleport?" Lettuce asks pai.

"Katio can control that type of energy" he says sadly.

"how are we going to find him he could be any were." Tart cries.

"Lettuce do you still have that pink thing" Pai asks.

"you mean Masha then yes" Lettuce replies.

"Can you get it" Pai says.

"sure" Lettuce says.

5 minutes and a lot of persuasion later

"ok Lettuce let him go in the ship some were away from us" Pai says.

"sure she says letting him of a couple of miles away (and yes it's a very big ship)

"how will this help" Lettuce asks.

"he alerts you when there's an alien correct"Pai says.

"yes" lettuce says

"then he'll find Kish" he says pressing a button engulfing him and tart in a Wight light.

When it was gone pai and Tart both look human.

"right come on lets search" Pai says

walking out the door. The ship was a mess bits of wall wires and other debris covered the ground. Masha flew over to a pile of rubble and shouted

"alien alert alien alert" everyone ran over.

Pai started digging in the rouble and found Kish. Everyone looked in horror at him he was so badly bruised and cut you could hardly tell it was him.

"Pai is he…"

"yes Tart" pai says sadly.

One week after the death of Kish the aliens quit fighting and them and the mews became allies. Pai spent most of the week searching for Katio so they could seek revenge. Tart spent his time in a ball in his room in one of the bases they made.

At café mew mew

"everyone I found kaito he's on top of Tokyo tower." Pai says.

Everyone transformed and ran to the tower. On top of the tower was a an identical look a like of kish. He floated down

"so how's my dear brother" he smirks.

"dead" Pai growled.

"so then lets fight" Kaito declares bringing out his dragon swords.

**Anyone who exploded wanting 4 this the ambulances are on the way. This took me ages to think of lol. Ohh yeah and if u like the aliens u should check out my sis story she will be happy mewsugerpud when pai goes sour lol u peeps may enjoy it. ok so i tryed to do the edits like u told me did i miss enythink out ?**


	3. Chapter 3

The battle went on blood stained the pavements and their weapons. Kaito was loosing badly eventually he gave up and teleported away. Everyone was satisfied that they had sought revenge and went back to the café. Pai looked over the footage on the ship to try and find out what he had damaged.

"Everyone" Pai says.

Everyone waked over.

"What is it Pai" lettuce asks

"Katio didn't crash the ship" he says.

"He didn't cut the right wire to do it," he explains

"So who did" ichigo asks.

"Kish he was the only other person on the ship" Pai says sadly

"So kish crashed the ship," everyone shouts.

"Yes and here's the video" Pai added

On the monitor was Kish in the ship

"Ahh I hate everything on this stupid planet" he screams tears fall slowly down his face. Kish pushed a button at random and shot an energy bolt at the panel. The last scene of him alive was him walking into a room and then the ship crashed.

"Wow he was that upset about something and none of us knew." Ichigo says sadly.

Another short chappie but im righting this in ict coz I fished my work may add more when I get home.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was silent trying to figure out why Kish had crashed it and if katio knew it was Kish that had.

Kishes world had gone black he walked through this strange knew world alone

"Were am I" he thinks

It goes dark and he's no longer there. The mews were staying over at lettuces house that night. Ichigo wakes up screaming.

"What's wrong Ichigo" lettuce asks.

"My dream it was so weird and and I killed Kish" she sobs

"Why how Ichigo he did it himself" mint reasons

"Yeah but im the one that made him deepest enough to do it" ichigo cries

The next day

The girls were in the café and Ichigo told pai and tart about her weirder dream.

"Ichigo it wasn't you someone's twisting it so it seems like you" pai says sombrely

"We have to solve this mystery" pudding says.

Tart still hadn't moved from were he was and hadn't spoken for a week.

"Taru-taru are you alright?" pudding asks him.

No reply. Everyone went back to the crash sight to see a girl rooting round the ship.

"What are you doing" pai asks the girl.

"Ehh opps you weren't meant to see me yet hay here it is," she says picking something up.

"Put that down whatever it is" pai growls

"pai shut up will you im busy aww tart you look so cute now your bigger" the girl says.

"Who are you and how do you no are names" pai asks.

"Aww you don't remember me she's you think you would after all I did for you." She says.

"Becca?" tart says coming out his trance and running over to her.

"Hay you do remember" Becca smiles.

"Becca what are you doing here" pai asks.

"Well do I have to answer coz its sort of obvese kish died im here plus I have geography and you know how much I hate it" she replies.

"So basically your ditching school" pai says

"Bingo I always come here in geog or Kish comes with a random accuse to get me out its fun and coz im so intelligent I can pass all my test easily" becca giggles

"Nothing like being modest" pai mumbles

Everyone heads to the café with becca singing along to a lode of random songs on her phone.

"Ohh it is pink I thought he was messing oh I forgot something" she punches pai

"Pay back" she grins

"Don't ask" pai says.

"Oh Ichigo if you value your boyfriend keep him away from me coz he may be dead before you can blink" she laughs

"Serially Ichigo" tart says.

Ring ring becca phone goes off

"Oh hi katio what do you want yeah yeah sure ill help later" she hangs up

"What" she shouts

"Your friends with katio" a stunned Ichigo asks.

"Yeah her kish and katio were best friends until katio tried to kill Kish" pai says

"Hay I don't hold grudges she says."

**Hi ok righting this in science once again school comes in handy for something I edit it the whole story so could someone tell me if I missed any think?**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**so what did he wont?," pai asks **_

"_**ohh ehh im not allowed to say so ill be going bye" she tries to escape. **_

"_**ohh no you don't," Ichigo says rugby tackling her to the floor.**_

"_**so heavy cant breath hay wait I can teleport," she says dispersing.**_

"_**ok what do we do now?," Ichigo asks pai.**_

"_**go find them," he says.**_

_**On top of Tokyo tower**_

_**The mews appear to find becca kaito and kishes body. **_

"_**shhh," kaito whispers.**_

_**The mews silently walk over.**_

"_**hay why are we doing as he asks?" Tart whispers to pai.**_

"_**because I wont to know what's going on" pai whispers back.**_

_**Suddenly a eerie blue light comes from becca and kish and then it goes black. They wake up to find there not on Tokyo tower anymore but in a cave.**_

"_**were did they go" Zakuro asks her self.**_

"_**were are we becca" tart asks**_

"_**kishes dream" she replies "you see though he's dead he can still dream and im trying to get him to go back to the night he died."**_

"_**so that's what kaito wanted you for" pai says.**_

"_**yes he knows I can control dreams and wanted me to find out what happened but I knew you wouldn't trust him so I didn't tell you." she adds.**_

_**Suddenly the scenery changes to when he went on bored the ship.**_

"_**ahhh" screams kish as he's tied up.**_

"_**hi kish iv come to tell you something that I just found out" a girl with black hair says.**_

"_**what?" kish asks.**_

"_**deep blue has found out about your human girl friend and wants to kill her and that's not all you no when your parents died I found out who did it." the black haired girl says.**_

"_**who ill kill them." kish growls.**_

"_**kish it was you" she says sadly.**_

"_**what you sent a bolt of lightning at them in your rage becca tried to stop you and you panicked running into the building which collapsed on you so that's why you cant remember the past the impact made you lose your memory's." the girl says teleporting a way. **_

"_**I knew it was no accident" he says. **_

_**He walks to the control panel and is about to break it when kaito walks in.**_

"_**kish stop ill help" he says tying him up. "make it look realistic he mutters" **_

_**He walks to the control panel cutting the wire for the air conditioning.**_

"_**this should fool him long enough so I can get pai to stop him" he mumbles. **_

_**He cuts the wires and levels.**_

_**Then kish notices there not moving and hits random things so the ship crashes. The scene fades back to the cave.**_

"_**ok kish come out and tell us why you did it" becca yells.**_

_**Kish appears. **_

"_**I killed them he mutters all of them dead because of me" he says. **_

_**Becca sits next to him and hugs him.**_

"_**it wasn't really you you know that" becca says reassuringly. **_

"_**But he took over me so it was me" kish cries.**_

"_**but it wasn't your mind it was his." becca says.**_

"_**who" everyone shouts.**_

"_**deep blue can control a part of kish he was used as an experiment when he was little to see if they could make more deep blues so kish is technically deep blues son because his mum was infused with his dna when pregnant." becca explains**_

_**everyone looks shocked.**_

"_**that is also why he went crazy when you rejected him Ichigo your lucky the shock of almost loosing you snapped him out of it." becca warns.**_

"_**kish now there's a question that nobody will force you to do if you really don't wont to" she takes a deep breath "do you want to come back to life" she asks him.**_

_**He nods his head slowly.**_

"_**ok you ready oh and some one get ready to catch me on the tower coz this takes a lot of power." she says.**_

_**The blue light appears and there all back on the tower. Kish runs and grabs becca before she falls of the tower. becca kisses him **_

"_**don't you ever leave me again" she says before falling asleep.**_

"_**We better get back to the café" pai says.**_

_**The girls tell ryou the story and everyone goes back home. The girls see becca every time she has geography, math or science basically any lessons she doesn't like (witch is allot) kish and becca are still going out and she help kish try and control deep blue better. She found the answer in science (hay school came in useful for once.) so all in all everyone lived happily ever after except for Masaya who becca sent the fbi after. "mummy" Masaya says as he's finally corned. Bang no more Masaya hahaha**_

_**Hope you liked it I think this may be the longest chapter iv wrote 3 stories woo and a 4th**__** on the way party also there was no need for medical assistance part from Masaya but no one likes him so any way I don't own Tokyo mew mew other wise 4kids wouldn't have touched it dren come on were did they get that from ? Anyway that's the end of another kisshufan4ever stories goodbye till next time witch may be sooner then you think. If you like vampires my next tmm fic will be for you if not it will hopefully still be good.**_


End file.
